The Perfect Time For Shopping
by dotty dru
Summary: I can't tell you much, because it would ruin the suprise. Another weird fluff fic with BB and Hodgela. Please review!


**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this sooner. Another weird fluff fic with BB and Hodgela. I really appreciate reviews, because the more I get, the quicker I will post the next part!**

"Time to go home, sweetie," Angela practically dragged her best friend through the lab. "Ow, Ange. What the hell are you doing?"

"Cheering you up," the artist replied, quickly grabbing Brennan's bag. "I don't need cheering up."

"Look at you, you're miserable. You're still at work late on a Friday night."

"No clubbing."

"Me, take you clubbing. No, not after last time," Angela laughed, launching Brennan through the doors of the Jeffersonian. The snow crunched beneath their feet and taxis whizzed past, ignoring the girls' shouts.

3 hours and many shops later

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Angela asked the agent as she spotted him outside Starbucks. He put down a bag and pulled a chair up next to the girls. "Just getting Parker's birthday presents. You look like you're having fun," he laughed at Brennan who was rubbing at her sore feet. "Never shop with Angela," she sighed.

"How rude."

"Can we go now?"

"No."

"It's 11pm."

"Everyone knows 11pm is the perfect time for shopping," Angela stated, taking a sip of her coffee. Booth leaned round the table to look at the bags by their feet.

"That might have something to do with the fact that no one else shops this late," he pointed out.

"Speak for yourself."

"Bones," he said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Bones, wake up," he laughed. Brennan was slumped in the chair, fast asleep. She jumped when she woke and pulled a face when she realised where she was. "Are we boring you that much?"

"Sorry, I must be working too hard."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Dr. Temperance Brennan actually admits she works too hard," he laughed.

"We can't go home yet, I've still got shopping to do," Angela protested. Brennan and Booth both gave the artist a cynical look and stood up. "Fine you take her home," she added with a smile.

"C'mon Bones," he said, picking up his bags. She glared at her smirking best friend before picking up her own bags and following him. The drive to her apartment was almost silent; except for Booth checking his partner was awake every few minutes.

"Thanks for the ride, but you didn't need to walk me to the door. I'm sure I could've made it by myself," she laughed, reaching for the door handle. Booth grabbed her by the arm and spun her round, pressing his lips to hers. "What…?" she began.

"Don't ask," he smiled and walked to his car, his eyes locked onto hers until he drove away.

"Get in the car," Angela shouted at Hodgins as she pulled up outside his house. He swung into the car with a puzzled look on his face.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." Throughout the rest of the conversation, Angela wore a huge smirk which after a while started to scare Hodgins. "Just watch," she practically squealed. Brennan and Booth stood on the scientist's doorstep, talking.

"You know whatever your planning won't work, Ange."

"If I kiss you will you shut up and watch."

"Works for me," he shrugged. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before turning his head back to the door. Booth grabbed Brennan by the arm and spun her round, pressing his lips to hers. "I don't know how the hell you pulled this off, but you are a genius," Hodgins gasped, "wait, how did you pull this off?"

"I had a word with Booth and I think I confused him into it."

"Well, he looked pretty sure of what he was doing then."

Angela thought back to her conversation with Booth earlier that day…

"…_so you agree you're more than partners?" _

"_Ange, I already told you we're friends."_

"_You said you wanted it be more, but you thought Brennan would back away and it would ruin your work relationship." Booth stopped walking at Angela's last sentence and thought for a moment. _

"_No I didn't."_

"_Well you didn't really say it, but I could tell that's how you felt."_

"_So you agree she'd back away."_

"_No, she's scared to make the first move, but she's scared not to do anything, because she doesn't want to lose her chance."_

"_How do you 'know' we like each other anyway?"_

"_Booth, if you want to know if she likes you then kiss her."_

"At least he took my advice," she smiled as she watched her best friend stood on her doorstep with a shocked, yet slightly happy look on her face.

**Hope you liked it and hope you review. Next part is called 'The Perfect Time For Denial'.**


End file.
